Flowers in her Hair
by ADWarrick
Summary: guess what guys I finally finished that Linny fic so here you go! I hope it's not too cheesy bc man. I'm one overly romantic little shit. It's a full year after the battle of Hogwarts, and Ginny is having serious feelings for someone she didn't expect. She comes back from flying on the pitch to find exactly that someone in the locker room. Suggested listening- Flowers in her hair b


Linny Femmeslash

It was the end of the spring, and summer was creeping in on the weathered grounds of Hogwarts. Ginny stared at her charms textbook to no avail. She could almost feel the warm air on her skin, and she itched to be outside, the wind whipping through her hair as she circled the quidditch pitch on her broom. She began to read the same sentence again, something about the cheering charms she had learned in fifth year but had somehow managed to forget. She gazed out the window by her four-poster bed and daydreamed.

Her mind wandering, she thought of last week when she sat under the tree by the lake with Luna. The light of the afternoon sparkled on the green water, and they had been practicing patronus charms, laughing as Ginny's horse had cantered around Luna's rabbit as it hopped up and down, hovering above the sparse patches of grass. Ginny had been gazing at Luna, watching her laugh and talk of a rumor from her father that Kingsley Shacklebolt was really an esteemed bounty hunter from the eighteenth century. Luna had braided dandelions into her hair today, and she seemed so bright and happy for the first time in a long time. Without warning, Ginny's patronus had flickered, just slightly, from its horse form. It had started to become slightly smaller, but before it had changed completely, it disappeared. Ginny looked at Luna, hoping she had not noticed, but, of course, she had. Luna was not one too miss subtleties. She was staring at Ginny with eyes almost the same color as the rabbit patronus still sitting on its haunches behind her.

"Ginny? What is it?" she inquired

"Nothing. I… I don't know?" Ginny replied, doubt in her voice.

"You know you can tell me." Luna said

"I know. But maybe… just give me time."

"I know it hurt when Harry left, but he's happy now, with Ron and Hermione."

"It's not that." Ginny let out an exasperated sigh. Luna scooted closer, to where Ginny sat cross-legged on the grass.

"Then what?" Asked Luna. They were face to face, moving unconsciously closer to each other, foreheads almost bumping together. They could feel their breath mingling together, and as Luna closed her eyes, began to lean in, Ginny got up.

"I don't know, Luna. I'm going to go flying for a while. I need to clear my head." Confusion tinged her voice. As she looked back, she could see the hurt in Luna's eyes.

They often had wandered the grounds like this, in the past year, enjoying the last year they had at the school. Luna was one of the few who had come back to repeat her last year at Hogwarts, with some special instruction from Hagrid on magical creatures. Ginny felt she needed to finish her education, take her NEWT's, mostly to please her mother. And to captain the quidditch team, who had one the house cup this year, despite lacking it's usual cast of friends.

Ginny came back to herself when she heard the door creak open. One of the other Gryffindor girls in her year had come in, and started looking around for her own schoolwork. Ginny decided it was no use. Anything she needed to know for her charms NEWT next week she already knew, and it was a sin to waste a good day like to today inside studying. She wandered the halls, meandering down staircases till she found her way to the changing rooms by the quidditch pitch. She opened her captain's locker, pulling out some mostly clean practice clothes and changed into them. It was warm so she only wore a sports bra and some tight, but still slightly muddy knee length leggings. She strapped on her knee pads, pulled back her long red hair, and put on her gloves, just like she did every time she went out flying. At last, she grabbed her broom from the storage closet next to the door, and started flying before she even left the dressing room. She went high above the pitch today, circling above the stands, practicing dives, and devising new formations lazily. She wandered, letting the world take her where she needed to go. She stopped and leaned back on her broom for a while, admiring the fluffy cotton ball clouds that drifted across the sky. Immediately she thought of the quidditch match several years ago where Luna had postulated on the shapes of clouds as she commented on the game.

 _Luna_. What was she going to do? Harry leaving was hard enough, but this was new. She had never had true feelings for anyone else, let alone another woman. All the time they had spent together though, the almost kiss. The flicker in her patronus. She knew what it meant. She circled the pitch again, her thoughts becoming more feverish. _A hot shower will do me good._ Ginny thought, and she landed on the grass. It felt strange to be on her feet after an hour in the air, and her she almost floated into the dressing room. She took off her gear as she grabbed a towel from her locker, and put her shampoo and conditioner next to the shower stall. Still in her bra and leggings, she heard the door she had entered from the castle earlier that afternoon open.

"Ginny?" she heard Luna's voice call through the echoey room.

"Luna?"

"I saw you flying out on the pitch from my room in Ravenclaw tower, but I didn't have the heart to interrupt you. You always look so happy when you're flying." A blush colored Luna's pale face. She had a daffodil behind one ear today. Luna studied Ginny with intensity. Sweat still created a sheen along her light and toned body. Luna had always wondered if she had freckles on more than her face, and it appeared that she did. Smatterings of them covered her stomach and shoulders, creating little brown stars on her skin.

"Th… Thanks." Ginny stuttered. "Luna," she said, "I have to ask. The other day, when we were sitting by the lake, were you going to…"

"Yes." Luna said before she could finish her sentence. "I thought… I thought that you had feelings for me, and I know… I knew… I had feelings for you." Luna paused and her words echoed off the tile again, resonating in Ginny's ears. Ginny stepped closer to Luna, until they could have reached out and touched each other.

"I do, I do have feelings for you Luna. I'm sorry. I just don't know why it took me so long to see. Maybe I needed time to recover, or time to be by myself." A tear streaked down Ginny's face, and Luna reached up and wiped it away.

"You don't have to apologize. The war hurt all of us." A burst of sun came through the glass windows high up by the ceiling of the dressing room. Ginny, still hesitant, bent down just slightly, letting their foreheads touch again, but this time when Luna closer her eyes and leaned in, their lips met. It was soft at first. _Her lips are so much softer than Harry's ever were_ Ginny thought. Luna deepened the kiss just slightly, running her tongue along Ginny's front teeth. Ginny discarded the towel she was somehow still holding, and gently placed her hand on Luna's hip, pulling her closer until she could feel their bodies pressed together. Luna ran her hands up Ginny's back, feeling the soft skin and relishing in the beauty of it. They broke apart, breathing heavily.

" I didn't know you were that good a kisser or I would have kissed you a long time ago." Ginny mumbled into Luna's ear. They kissed again, this time open mouthed, almost hungry. Their tongues clashed, and Luna pulled away, but only slightly, to tug gently on Ginny's lower lip with her teeth. Ginny let out a quiet hum, and nuzzled into Luna's neck, nipping her collarbone seductively. She felt Luna's hands clench just slightly on her back, and lifted her off the floor easily. Luna wrapped her legs around Ginny's waist easily. They looked at each other for a second. Luna was flushed, her usually pale skin colored with pink, and her lips bright red from kissing. The flower had fallen from her hair and on to the floor. Ginny seemed to have even more freckles than Luna could ever have imagined up close. Luna could see amber flecks in the other girls brown eyes now too. Carefully, Ginny steered them until she sat down on a wooden bench by the lockers, Luna straddling her. Luna pressed the other girl against the wall, kissing her ferociously now. She ran her hands up Ginny's torso. She could feel the hard muscle there, and it made her center ache even more than it already did. Luna pulled Ginny's bra over her head, and sat back.

"Beautiful." She whispered, almost inaudible. She ran her hands over Ginny's pale freckled breasts, feeling the weight and the smoothness. Luna tugged a nipple softly between two of her fingers and Ginny let out a loud gasp, her hands gripping on to Luna's thighs. Ginny took Luna's hand in her own

"I have an idea," she said, a smirk spreading across her face.

"What?" Luna asked, surprised

"Let's take a shower." Luna's eyes widened. "Is that okay? I mean… is that what you want? I…"

"Yes" Luna replied. She stood from her place on Ginny's lap and walked to where the shower was, against the back walls of the dressing room. Her skirt was hiked up above her waist still and Ginny could see just a peek of Luna's soft blue underwear. Luna unbuttoned her already un-tucked school blouse and discarded it. Today she had wore a simple white bra, comfortable and practical. She then unzipped and shimmied out of her skirt, looking at Ginny, a goofy grin on her face. She almost fell, and laughed. Ginny walked over to her, kissing her forehead, and reaching around to unclasp Luna's bra. Ginny could not get enough. She had always thought Luna was beautiful, envied her smooth skin just a little. Even the scars from the battles they had been through together were marks of great wonder to Ginny. She traced them with her fingers. Places along Luna's forearms where there had been glass embedded in her skin after the battle of Hogwarts, places on her chest where spells and knives had left marks when Luna had been tortured. They were all healed now, into little puckered pink lines on her skin.

"Ginny." Luna sighed. They kissed again, this time with great tenderness. They lingered for little awhile, taking each other in. Ginny placed her hands on Luna's hips, running her hands gently along her naked sides, feeling the texture of Luna's cotton underwear on her palms. At long last, Ginny peeled off her exercise pants and walked into the shower, turning on the water and testing it to make sure it was warm. Not too hot. She heard Luna fumble behind her. Ginny turned around, undid her ponytail and began to run her hair under the water. Luna walked towards her, stepped in, and wrapped her arms around Ginny, feeling the water splash onto both of them. Ginny leaned down, kissing Luna. Luna ran her hands up Ginny's sides and massaged her breasts, taking things slowly, wanting to make sure she was doing things right. Ginny, on the other hand, was anxious to see what lay in store for her. She ran her hands lightly over Luna's ass, and dipped her finger lightly between Luna's legs. She could feel wetness there, and not from the shower. Luna gasped, and her hands paused for a second before resuming their own exploration of Ginny's body. Ginny continued, sliding her fingers slowly in and out of Luna's folds. She teased Luna's clit lightly, not wanting to give too much. Luna moaned loudly, relaxing into Ginny, letting her play, feel where things were. Ginny listened intently, finding the places Luna liked the most. She established a rhythm, first with one finger, then with two, pressing Luna against the wall of the shower stall, nibbling at her throat and leaving marks as she went. Before long, Luna's gasps became louder, echoing around the empty tiled room. Ginny felt Luna contract around her pulsating fingers, gushing as she said Ginny's name. Ginny could feel Luna's dainty hands, roaming along her body frantically as she came. They paused for a minute, holding each other in the warm water again. Ginny stepped around Luna, reaching for her shampoo bottle just outside the stall, but she felt Luna's hand caress her thigh. When she turned around, Luna had sunk to her knees.

"Will you let me…" Luna started

"Yes." Ginny finished. Luna caressed Ginny's thing again, this time moving her hand higher, exploring the intense leg muscles Ginny had developed from flying. Ginny leaned against the shower wall, letting the shampoo bottle she had picked up clatter to the floor. Ginny parted her legs, and for a few seconds, Luna studied her. She had a shock of bright red pubic hair, trimmed around the bikini line. Luna started slow as well, using her fingers to part Ginny. She ran her tongue along Ginny's wetness, savoring the taste. She had always wondered. It tasted a little like iron. Or what she imagined iron tasted like. She flicked the tip her tongue against Ginny's clit experimentally, which elicited a loud moan from above her. She threaded her hands through Luna's hair, playing with it as Luna delved her tongue in again. Luna began using her fingers, sliding in and out as she licked. Ginny was sensitive and for this Luna was glad. She took her time, teasing and pulling back, then going in deep and hard. This time it was Ginny gasping Luna's name under the warm shower water. Luna made one last swipe with her tongue, and pressed her finger to the place just inside Ginny where she knew her own g spot was. Luna stayed like this, and looked up at Ginny's face, just as she felt her came. She was just as graceful now as when she flew, her brow furrowed, her eyes closed, mouth open in a round oval.

 _I could study her forever._ Luna thought. Luna rose, and when Ginny opened her eyes, they were face to face again. Ginny blinked

"Where on earth did you learn to do that?" she said

"You read enough, you get the gist." Luna smiled.

"and where on earth could I find that book?" Ginny asked

"Try the restricted section" Luna answered, apparently serious.

"Well you'll have to check it out for me then!" Ginny laughed, and pulled Luna against her, kissing her playfully. Luna helped Ginny wash her hair, and when they were both clean, they stepped out into the steamy room. Ginny was too flushed already to blush but Luna could hear the slight embarrassment in her voice.

"Sorry I only brought one towel, I didn't think I'd have any company."

"That's alright! You know, after all this, I don't think I mid sharing a towel." Their laughter seemed to fill the spaces the steam didn't. As they dried off and dressed, Ginny found the bright yellow daffodil Luna had perched behind her ear so carefully before she came in.

"Luna" she said, "Yellow is a sun color, right? For Luck?"

"That is why I chose a daffodil today. It seems to have worked." She smiled and pecked Ginny on the lips. Together they left, to wander the castle arm in arm until the sun set far behind the mountains.


End file.
